


In the darkness, you find me

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [6]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Walt can't sleep...





	In the darkness, you find me

**Author's Note:**

> Another written for my Drabble123 chart, [In the Dark](https://calise.dreamwidth.org/288772.html#cutid1). Prompt: Insomnia

_I'll have to make a decision sometime._

_But not yet, not tonight._

I lie beside you in the darkness, my mind racing in tandem with my heart, waiting in vain for sleep to come. The clock on the nightstand ticks away, punctuating the silence, marking the seconds, minutes, hours that I've lain here awake, in this anonymous motel room miles from anywhere.

_Jesse._

Tonight I made love to you for the very first time. 

I can still see your eyes looking back at me as I entered your body, and the blissful look on your face as you came. I can still hear my name on your exhaling breath, and those sweet sounds you made as you writhed beneath me. I can still feel you, holding me tight and deep inside you, as your eager, slender fingers gripped my arms.

As another minute passes, and another, and another, I consider getting up, but when I make a move I feel you stir beside me, snuggling closer.

"Hey." Your voice is a low, soft whisper. "Can't you sleep?"

"No."

"Are you okay?" You reach for my hand in the dark and take hold of it, lacing our fingers together. "Are you freakin' out?"

"No. Not freaking out. Just... thinking."

You don't say any more. Instead, you take me in your arms, and cover me with your body. You're warm and supple. Young and beautiful. Solid and fragile all at once. I feel your breath on my face and then your lips find mine. As you move against me, desperately seeking more contact, you moan softly in my ear. And, once again, I'm lost.

_I’ll have to make a decision sometime._

_But not yet, not tonight._

When I make love to you for the second time, it's like coming home.

_My Jesse._


End file.
